


Why Do They Call It A French Kiss?

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Curiosity, F/F, French Kissing, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara gets her question answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do They Call It A French Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 drabbletag prompt ‘French Kiss’.

Reinette stroked over Clara's cheek, cupping her jaw, tilting her head just right as she pressed her lips gently to Clara's. Pulling her in by the waist, fingers playing over the lines of her corset, Reinette deepened the kiss, pressing firmer against her, humming contently against her lips as she licked over Clara's bottom lip, waiting for her lips to part before teasing her tongue inside, stroking it against Clara's, moaning into her mouth as she scratched her nails lightly at the nape of her neck before tangling them in her hair. She breathed her in deeply, pulling back, eyelashes fluttering and cheeks colouring as Clara looked breathlessly up at her.

“And that, Miss Oswald, is why they call it a French kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
